


Getting You Home

by jrugg



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrugg/pseuds/jrugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves taking her out and showing her off. But when she wears that little black dress, all he can think about is getting her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting You Home

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I want to give a big thanks to lady-macgyver for giving me the inspiration for this story!
> 
> So sit back, relax, and enjoy the smut! And, as always, thanks for reading!

“Come on Catherine, we’re going to be late!” David called out as he adjusted his bow tie in the mirror that hung on the back of the bedroom door.

      He heard rummaging from the master bathroom and the spritz of a perfume bottle as Catherine responded, “I still don’t see why we have to do this tonight.”

         David sighed, still looking at his reflection. “Because it’s for a good cause that we both support. It’s not my fault that it’s scheduled for tonight.”

         “We could have just made our donation and skipped it.”

         “Catherine, we’ve been over this. Our friends are hosting the whole thing so we can’t skip it. We have to be there.”

         Before he had a chance to get truly frustrated, Catherine emerged from the bathroom saying, “I know, I know. I’m just messing with you. I’ve complained about it enough already. We just have to go and get it over with.”

         David heard her words but he couldn’t respond for how stunned he was by her beauty. She was wearing a black dress that clung to her curves but that also had an overlay so it didn’t appear tight. The fabric that covered her shoulders was studded with rhinestones and there was also a ruffle running along her right hip. The neckline was plunging, giving him the perfect view of her ample cleavage.

         “Shall we head out?” Catherine asked, a twinkle in her eyes.

         David swallowed hard and nodded, not once taking his eyes off of Catherine.

***  
         The ballroom was decked out with pure white tablecloths and black linens and chair covers. The lights were dimmed low, most of the room illuminated by candlelight coming from the tables’ centerpieces. David and Catherine were seated right next to the chairperson’s table with a group of close acquaintances. David loved that they were close to the front of the room, he was proud to have Catherine’s arm linked around his and he wanted people to look at him and see how lucky he was to have the love of such a beautiful woman.

         When they were seated and the salads had been served, Catherine placed her hand on David’s knee under the table and leaned in close to his ear. “You do look sexy in a tuxedo,” she whispered, her fingers stroking the side of his knee.

         He was going to make a smartass remark about her not appreciating his usual attire of jeans and a graphic t-shirt but when he looked into her blue eyes shining in the candlelight, he was struck speechless for the second time that night. She looked completely wanton, like she wanted to devour him whole and he suddenly wanted nothing more than to get her home.

         They were obligated to stay through dinner and time had never passed slower for David. Especially when Catherine slipped off her shoe and ran her toes up and down his calf, her fingers continuing to tease his inner thigh underneath the table. David focused on making small talk with their tablemates and thinking about anything other than what Catherine was doing to him; when he finally did get to stand up from the table he didn’t want it to be obvious how aroused he was.

         The second their dessert plates had been cleared (chocolate mousse that Catherine had somehow found a way to tease him with, there was no reason her tongue had to poke out just so before the spoon entered her pouted red lips) David took Catherine’s hand and pulled her to her feet. He acted as though they were headed for the dance floor so they wouldn’t get stuck with the long process of saying goodbye but instead he waltzed her right out of the ballroom’s doors.

         He was thankful it was only a short drive to their home especially since Catherine couldn’t keep her hands off of him. Now that they had some semblance of privacy in the confines of the car, her touches became bolder. She leaned across the passenger seat and ran the tip of her tongue along his neck while her fingers moved all the way up his thigh but still avoiding the area where he most wanted her. Her tongue paid attention to the spot right behind his ear, licking him until he moaned out loud. She then grabbed his earlobe with her teeth and, finally, cupped him through his trousers.

         “Jesus Cath,” he ground out through clenched teeth as he hurriedly pulled into the driveway and put the car in park. “You are a right little minx, you know that right?”

         Catherine raised an eyebrow and said in a husky voice, “Oh we haven’t even started yet sweetheart.”

         They rushed into the house, David slamming the front door shut with one hand while his other hand unzipped the back of Catherine’s dress. She continued to head toward their bedroom as the little black dress slipped from her body and landed in a heap on the hardwood floor.

         “Fuck, when did you get those?” David asked, his eyes wide as he looked at Catherine in her black bra and thong with garters attached to her stockings. If he wasn’t hard before, he definitely was now.

         She turned and looked over her shoulder so he still had a lovely view of her backside. “Saw them when I was at the shops the other day and I couldn’t resist. Now are you done asking questions?” She turned around and took his hands, walking backwards into the bedroom.

         She knelt down on the bed, grabbing David by his white dress shirt and pulling him into a deep kiss. His lips were soft as they glided against hers and the sensation sent a jolt of pleasure right to her core. She moaned against his mouth while his tongue traced her lower lip.

         “You’re wearing too many clothes,” Catherine complained. She untucked his shirt, her fingers briefly running over the hair underneath his navel. David groaned as Catherine went to work on his trousers, undoing the button and pulling the zip down. She pulled the material down his hips letting it fall and pool at his ankles. David kicked off his shoes and flung the trousers off as well. He then proceeded to take his socks off by stepping on his toes with his heel while Catherine made quick work of pulling down his boxers.

         With his lower half exposed, Catherine was more than happy to take him in her hand and place a kiss on the tip of his penis before swirling her tongue around the head. David moaned from deep in his throat, his fingers clenching in the air unsure if they should tangle in Catherine’s hair or remove the rest of his clothing. He decided to hurriedly take off what was left on his body and then let his fingers trail through Catherine’s soft red tresses.

         Moving so she was lying on her stomach on the bed, Catherine took more of David’s length in her mouth, her fingers gripping the firm skin of his ass. Her mouth was warm and wet around him and he loved watching her head bob up and down, her lips full and plump. He ran his fingers down the length of her spine watching goose bumps break out on her skin and had to bite his lip when she moaned around his cock, the vibrations making him feel incredible.

         “God, Catherine,” he groaned, his hands tightening in her hair. She looked up at him through her long lashes with nearly the full length of him in her mouth and that sight alone almost made him come undone.

He pulled back on her hair and she released him with a small popping sound. She pushed herself back onto her knees and smiled mischievously. The smile didn’t last long as David lunged at her and she let out a squeak of surprise when he suddenly had her on her back, his body hovering above her. He kissed her hard and fiercely, his hands traveling down her thighs, his fingertips teasing her skin. He unhooked the garters and removed her silk stockings. He continued to run his fingers up and down Catherine’s thighs until she whined in frustration.

“David…” she wanted her voice to have a warning tone but instead it came out more as a plea.

He listened to her unsaid demand and ran the backs of his fingers against the wet spot on her thong. Catherine instinctively thrust her hips forward and he pulled the flimsy fabric from her body. Not wanting to tease her anymore lest he receive a smack to the back of the head, David brought his mouth to her and parted her lips with his tongue.

Catherine moaned his name when his tongue found her aching clit and lapped at it. Her fingers dug into the sheets and she looked down into David’s eyes as he licked and occasionally sucked on the sensitive bundle of nerves. His hands moved over her stomach and up to her breasts, pulling the cups of her bra down so he could twist her nipples between his fingers. Catherine’s soft moans quickly turned into groans of pure pleasure as her fingers ran through David’s hair while she pressed her pussy firmly against his mouth. When he wrapped his tongue around her clit and simultaneously gave a firm tug to each of her nipples she cried out as her orgasm coursed through her body.

Before she had a chance to fully come down from her high, David sat up and pulled her chest against his and kissed her. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra glad to be rid of the last remaining article of clothing between them.

Catherine shifted so she was propped up on her knees; she pushed back on David’s shoulders until he was now the one on his back. He smiled, a lazy sexy grin, and his eyes were dark with desire. He held the base of his shaft in his hand as Catherine slowly lowered herself onto him. They groaned in unison as he filled her. David held onto her hips as Catherine began to move up and down on his cock.

She teased them both for a few moments, pulling up until just the tip remained inside of her and then pushing all the way back down. When neither of them could stand it any longer she picked up the pace leaning forward so her breasts were in David’s face. He cupped them with his hands and lifted his head up to take a nipple into his mouth. Catherine rocked against him, her breasts bouncing in his face. She gripped the pillow behind his head and whimpered as she felt the familiar coiling in her stomach.

“Yes Cath,” David growled, “come for me. I want to feel you come around my cock.”

She buried her face in David’s neck and her body began to shake. She continued her thrusts against him as she rode out her second orgasm, her movements gradually becoming slower. David roughly grabbed her hips and began his own thrusts up into her until he came as well, spilling himself inside of her.

Catherine slumped on top of David and he naturally slipped out of her body. Her head resting on his shoulder, she ran her fingertips over his sprinkling of chest hair, their breathing slowly returning to normal.

“So, all in all, not a bad night?” David asked as he stroked her hair.

“I suppose it ended up alright,” she murmured. She smiled, already feeling her eyelids getting heavy.

“Happy anniversary love,” he said softly, turning to kiss her forehead.

“Happy anniversary. Three years, can you believe it?”

“Best three years of my life. I love you Catherine.”

“I love you too,” she replied, kissing the side of his neck.

David ran his hand from her thigh up to the side of her breast. He caressed the sensitive flesh and said in his thick brogue, “Rest up love. Because I am nowhere near finished with you tonight.”

“I’ll hold you to that Tennant.” As tired as she felt, her body was already starting to perk up at the thought of David taking her again.

The night may not have gone how she initially had planned but the ending had more than lived up to her expectations and for that she supposed she had her little black dress to thank.


End file.
